how_tofandomcom-20200214-history
How to install Boxee in Gentoo Linux
This howto uses Boxee version 0.9.6.4578 Get Boxee *Sign up to get the source code *:http://boxee.tv/ Setup and install required packages *Enable Device mapped crypto (DM_CRYPTO) in Linux kernel, required by cryptsetup for pmount **Device Drivers ---> Multi-device support (RAID and LVM) ---> *** Device mapper support: on **** Crypt target support: on *emerge the following packages, you may have may of these already installed ** media-libs/libsdl ** media-libs/sdl-image ** media-libs/sdl-gfx ** media-libs/sdl-mixer ** media-libs/sdl-sound ** dev-libs/fribidi ** dev-libs/lzo ** media-libs/freetype ** dev-db/sqlite ** media-libs/libogg ** media-libs/alsa-lib ** dev-python/pysqlite ** media-libs/glew ** net-misc/curl ** sys-apps/gawk ** x11-proto/xineramaproto ** x11-libs/libXinerama ** x11-libs/libXrandr ** x11-libs/libXrender ** sys-apps/pmount ** media-libs/libmad ** dev-libs/tre ** media-libs/libogg ** media-libs/libvorbis ** dev-db/mysql ** sys-apps/hal ** dev-libs/libpcre ** dev-util/subversion ** media-libs/jasper ** media-libs/fontconfig ** sys-libs/zlib ** dev-libs/boost ** sys-devel/libtool ** dev-lang/nasm ** media-libs/faac ** app-i18n/enca ** sys-devel/automake ** dev-util/cmake ** x11-libs/libXt ** x11-libs/libXmu ** dev-util/gperf ** app-arch/unzip ** media-libs/libpng ** media-libs/jpeg ** dev-libs/popt *Check to see if they are installed ** Execute: emerge -s libsdl sdl-image sdl-gfx sdl-mixer sdl-sound fribidi lzo freetype sqlite libogg alsa-lib pysqlite glew curl gcc gawk xineramaproto libXinerama libXrandr libXrender pmount libmad tre libogg libvorbis mysql hal libpcre subversion jasper fontconfig zlib boost libtool nasm faac enca automake cmake libXt libXmu gperf unzip libpng jpeg popt |more *Install the packages needed or install them all **Execute: emerge media-libs/libsdl media-libs/sdl-image media-libs/sdl-gfx media-libs/sdl-mixer media-libs/sdl-sound dev-libs/fribidi dev-libs/lzo media-libs/freetype dev-db/sqlite media-libs/libogg media-libs/alsa-lib dev-python/pysqlite media-libs/glew net-misc/curl sys-devel/gcc sys-apps/gawk x11-proto/xineramaproto x11-libs/libXinerama x11-libs/libXrandr x11-libs/libXrender sys-apps/pmount media-libs/libmad dev-libs/tre media-libs/libogg media-libs/libvorbis dev-db/mysql sys-apps/hal dev-libs/libpcre dev-util/subversion media-libs/jasper media-libs/fontconfig sys-libs/zlib dev-libs/boost sys-devel/libtool dev-lang/nasm media-libs/faac app-i18n/enca sys-devel/automake dev-util/cmake x11-libs/libXt x11-libs/libXmu dev-util/gperf app-arch/unzip media-libs/libpng media-libs/jpeg dev-libs/popt Install Boxee *Download the Source code *: http://app.boxee.tv/download * Untar the source ** Execute: tar xvfj boxee-*.tar.bz2 * Enter the source ** Execute: cd boxee-* Edit some files *Fix some problems with FileCurl.cpp (Modified version of FileCurl.cpp) ** Edit: xbmc/FileSystem/FileCurl.cpp *** In the g_curlInterface.easy_setopt functions Replace ***: NULL *** with ***: (void*)NULL *** Example: ***: g_curlInterface.easy_setopt(h, CURLOPT_FTPPORT, NULL); *** to ***: g_curlInterface.easy_setopt(h, CURLOPT_FTPPORT, (void*)NULL); * If you have problems with libsmb, specificity FileSmb.cpp *: Example: xbmc/FileSystem/FileSmb.cpp:127: undefined reference to `smbc_setDebug' '' ** Edit: ''xbmc/FileSystem/FileSmb.cpp ** Comment out the lines with a // in the beginning of the line: *** line 127: smbc_setDebug(m_context, 0); *** line 128: smbc_setFunctionAuthData(m_context, xb_smbc_auth); *** line 129: orig_cache = smbc_getFunctionGetCachedServer(m_context); *** line 130: smbc_setFunctionGetCachedServer(m_context, xb_smbc_cache); *** line 131: smbc_setOptionOneSharePerServer(m_context, false); '' *** line 132: ''smbc_setOptionBrowseMaxLmbCount(m_context, 0); *** line 133: smbc_setTimeout(m_context, g_advancedSettings.m_sambaclienttimeout * 1000); '' *** lines 285 and 302: ''smbc_urlencode(buffer, strSrc, buffer_len); *** lines 287 and 304: SMBC_urlencode(buffer, strSrc, buffer_len); * This is a hack that will likely disable the use of windows file sharing in Boxee! Compile * Create a configure file ** Execute: autoconfig * Configure ** Execute: ./configure * Compile ** Execute: make Test * Execute: ./Boxee ** In the source directory * Login and test the various functions Install * To be tested References * steps for compiling on gentoo * FileCurl.cpp g_curlInterface.easy_setopt(h, CURLOPT_FTPPORT, (void*)NULL) problem * FileSmb.cpp problem unresolved ** possible solution * xbmc ebuild request/discussion * XBMC for Linux - Help and Support fourm